


The Race

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cocky Omegas, Competition, Death Threats, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Mating, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Scent Marking, Showing Off For The Omegas, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Alphas compete once a year against one another to impress the Omegas watching.  It's a multi-pack event that Dean has loved participating in every year.  This is the year he's ready to take a mate, and as he eyes the Omegas watching and waiting for the games to start, he spots a gorgeous male Omega.  Within minutes he knows this is the one he wants as his mate.  The problem?  He's not the only one interested, and certain others are ready to take these games to a deadly level to make sure he doesn't get the Omega of his dreams.





	The Race

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that was fun to write. I hope you all like this story. Enjoy!

 

 

 

**Story #14**

**Shifters**

**_The Race~_ **

 

“You ready for this, brother?”  Benny was stretching next to him, flexing his arms and rolling his shoulders in eager anticipation.  Dean was doing much of the same too, except he was also eyeing the crowd watching.

 

“I’ve been ready.  This is the year I’ll take a mate.”

 

Benny snorted and looked out at the crowd.

 

“Lisa’s watching.  Cassie too.  You gonna pick one of them?”

 

Dean searched the Omegas and Betas all standing off to the side and spotted each woman.  Cassie gave a little wave when his eyes landed on her.  He flashed her a smile before spotting Lisa a little farther down.  She batted long eyelashes at him before he looked away, still scanning the crowd.  There were members of other packs here for the race, and new Omegas that were potential mates. 

 

“Maybe.  I haven’t decided.”

 

“There are some beautiful Omegas watching this year.”  Benny was staring rather intently at a woman with long, dark hair.  She was watching all of the Alphas currently getting ready to race and hadn’t really noticed him yet.

 

Dean made a sound of agreement as his eyes continued scanning over all of the potential mates.  When his eyes landed on a head of dark, messy hair, he stood up taller.  A _male_ Omega?  He was probably a Beta, but curiosity got the better of him and he made his way over to the group this man was standing in. 

 

“Hi,” he greeted the man.  Blue eyes looked up in surprise.

 

“Hello.  You’re from the Winchester pack, are you not?”

 

Already Dean liked this guy.  He was gorgeous, and his voice was ridiculously sexy.

 

“Yep.  I’m Dean.”

 

The name was something the man seemed to recognize.  “Your father is pack leader.  You will take over?”

 

“That’s right.  What’s your name?”

 

The man smiled shyly at him.  “Castiel.”

 

“Castiel.”  Dean tried the name out.  He liked it.  Stepping closer he heard the small gasp from the man next to Castiel, but the dark haired man held his ground and didn’t budge.  This close he could smell that indeed, Castiel was not only beautiful, but he was also an unmated Omega.

 

“What pack are you with, Cas?”

 

“Cas?”  The Omega tilted his head, his smile growing a little wider.

 

Dean grinned.  “Castiel is a mouthful.”

 

The Omega laughed.  “I suppose it is.  Or was this a moment where it was intended for me to offer up a sex joke?  Something like “that’s not the only thing that’s a mouthful”?  I’m awful at flirting.”

 

Dean really, really liked this guy.

 

“I think you’re doing just fine.  I’m wondering though, if you’re this gorgeous now, how much more you must be when you shift.”

 

Castiel blushed.  “Maybe you’ll get to find out.”

 

“Does that mean you’re interested?”  Dean asked, puffing his chest out a little bit.  The man next to Castiel snorted and rolled his eyes.  From the smell of it, he was an Omega too, just not one the Alpha was currently interested in.

 

“Oh, I’m definitely interested, but you should be forewarned, I have several suitors, just from my own pack.”  Castiel pointed to where several Alphas were watching him, looks of pure rage on their faces.  Dean turned back to the Omega.

 

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I don’t have Omegas interested in me too.”  He pointed to where Lisa, Cassie, and a handful of other Omegas from his pack were shooting daggers at Castiel.   “But I’m interested in _you_.”

 

“Mmm, I’m definitely more interested in you than Gadreel, Balthazar or Ion,”  Castiel said.  “But, can you be the Alpha I need? That’s the question.”

 

Dean bristled at the challenge.  Of course he could be the Alpha Castiel needed!  Castiel chuckled and reached out to run his fingers down the Alpha’s broad chest.  Dean was in shape.  He did patrols every day, trained younger wolves, _and_ he worked out. His body was something he was proud of.  When the Omega leaned closer and peered up at him through dark lashes, he felt a wave of arousal. 

 

“What exactly do you _need_ , Cas?”

 

“An Alpha that isn’t a controlling asshole, for starters.  I’ve declined many an Alpha’s courting requests because they think I’m nothing better than a place to stick their knot, or the one to bear their pups.”

 

Dean frowned and looked back at the Alphas from Cas’ pack, all of whom were still glaring at him.  He shook his head and turned his attention back to Castiel.

 

“That’s not what I want. I’m looking for my mate, not a slave. Can you hunt?”

 

Castiel stood up straight.  “I’m an excellent hunter.”

 

“I’m looking for a strong mate, good at hunting, that will be my equal.  Think you’re up for that?”  Dean cocked an eyebrow, eagerly anticipating the Omega’s answer.  Castiel moved closer, stepping right into his personal space.  His eyes roved hungrily over Dean’s naked form.  No need for clothing in a shifter race, it would just get torn to pieces.

 

“I’m definitely up for that.  You going to run for me, Alpha?” 

 

Dean grinned wide, showing off his canines.  The same ones he planned to sink into Castiel’s skin later when he claimed him as his own.

 

“I will, if that’s what you want me to do.”

 

Castiel seemed surprised by his answer, as did the other male Omega at his side.  “You would really ask what I want?”

 

“Of course.  Equals, remember?  If you want me not to, I will back off, but I’ll be honest here, Cas.  It’s you I want.”

 

Castiel’s scent revealed how pleased he was with Dean’s answer.  He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, rubbing his wrist against the Alpha’s throat. 

 

“Scent marking me, eh?  A little possessive?”  Dean teased.  Something dangerous flashed in the Omega’s eyes that amped up his arousal even more.

 

“Any other Omega touches you, and I’ll rip their throat out.”  Castiel whispered the words against Dean’s ear before nipping his earlobe hard enough to draw blood.  Dean’s cock began to swell.  He growled and grabbed the Omega, scenting him before marking him with his own Alpha musk.

 

 _“Mine.”_  

 

“Prove it.  Win for me.”  Castiel moved back to stand with his group again, crossing his arms and staring at the Alpha with a cocky smile.

 

“You got it, gorgeous.”  Dean winked and jogged back to where Benny and now Sam were standing. He ignored the Omegas calling out to him from his own pack, desperate to get his attention. No, he wanted Castiel and that was who he was going to race for. He intended to prove he was a worthy Alpha.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What the hell was _that_ , Cassie?!” 

 

Castiel looked over at his brother Gabriel, smirking.

 

“I am deeply attracted to him.”

 

“Gadreel’s going to try to kill him now, you know that?  You scented the Alpha!”  Gabriel hissed.  He didn’t want the Alphas from their pack that were warming up to hear their conversation.

 

“I don’t think so.  You see, father has been talking with Alpha John who leads the Winchester pack, and they were discussing negotiations for introducing you and me to his Alpha sons.  Dean has apparently been resistant in choosing an Omega, and Sam only presented a few years ago.  This is his first race,”  Castiel explained.  “Father knows neither of us are interested in the available Alphas in our pack, but he wants us mated.  The sooner the better as we are older than other Omegas in the pack.  Dean sought _me_ out, not knowing about the negotiations, or even who I am, and he’s attracted to me. I played hard to get, but I want him. He is going to win.” 

 

“So what, I get left to mate with the pup?”  Gabriel pouted.  “I’m older than you!  Why do _I_ have to get the pup?”

 

Castiel pointed to the young man Dean was play wrestling with.

 

“Because _that’s_ his brother, Sam.  He’s exactly what you want in a mate.”

 

Gabriel perked up as he looked at the man in question.  Sam was leaner than his brother, and taller, with shaggy brown hair and a muscular frame.  He was particularly interested in the size of the young Alpha’s cock.  His pack had many superstitions, but a big one was that an Alpha with a large cock produced more offspring that stood a better chance of surviving.  Of course times had changed, there were medicines, technology, and if absolutely necessary, human hospitals, not that the were ever really had much to do with human traditions and society.  They’d picked up languages, the necessity for clothing and a few other things, and maybe some cooking skills.  That was about it.  Castiel caught his brother staring and chuckled.

 

“He is a fine Alpha specimen, is he not?”

 

Gabriel had to admit, Sam fit his requirements quite well.  He liked them big, in every aspect.

 

“I’ll give you that, little brother; he is a beautiful Alpha.”

 

A howl sounded out through the open field they were in, telling the Alphas to all get into place.  Castiel looked up to see Dean watching him.  When he caught the Alpha’s eye, Dean winked at him.  This was the first time he’d ever truly wanted an Alpha.  He knew Dean’s history, and what a good man he was just from a bit of eavesdropping, but speaking to Dean in person just proved it further.  He wanted the Alpha, and regardless of whether Dean won or not, he would find him and let himself be claimed.  A growl nearby caught his attention and he noticed Gadreel’s icy glare locked on him.  He didn’t care though.  Turning to see Dean again, he smiled at the Alpha, and he was pleased when Dean smiled back.

 

“You just might be the most hated Omega at this event,”  Gabriel muttered.

 

“I honestly don’t care.”  Castiel meant that too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first part of the race was on foot.  Those competing were to swim across the river as quickly as possible, grab the first flag they saw in their designated color, and drop it in the box at the next checkpoint.  Benny, Dean and Sam, being from the Winchester pack, had the same color.  Yellow.  They were all glad for that as it tended to stick out against a constant green and brown backdrop. 

                                  

“You ready, Sammy?”

 

“You know I am,”  Sam replied.

 

“You see any Omegas you’re interested in?”  Dean asked him.  Sam shrugged.

 

“I don’t want Lisa or Cassie.  They’d never be happy with me, they both want you.”

 

“I found my Omega.  When this is over, I’m totally claiming him,”  Dean said proudly.

 

“Him?  There are male Omegas here?”  Sam was surprised by that and scanned the crowd.  He spotted a couple of men, one of which was staring hard in their direction.  “Is that him?”

 

“Yep, that’s Castiel from the Novak pack.  He’s gorgeous.  Dad mentioned him a few times, wanted to set us up, but I resisted cause for one, he didn’t tell me Cas was a dude, and for two, I want to pick my own Omega.  I spotted him here though and went to talk to him.  Just remembered who he is though.  Dad said he has a brother that’s also an Omega, if you’re interested.  Good fortune falls upon the Alpha that takes a male Omega for his mate,”  Dean quoted one of their own legends. 

 

“There’s no real truth to that, but I admit, I’m intrigued.  Is his brother attractive?”

 

“Not to me, but you like ’em small and blonde.  And that’s what he is,”  Dean replied.  He rolled his shoulders, eager to get started.  This year, Fergus, an odd were that liked to be called Crowley, from the McCleod pack, was in charge of the race.

 

“So how does this work, the Omegas just wait here or do they run with us?”  Sam asked.  This was his first year participating, and Alphas were not welcome as spectators, only participants.

 

“They generally run with us, watching to see if any of us are potential mates.  Last year was spectacular.  At least 17 Alphas had Omegas bent over and knotted at the end.  I want something better than that with Cas though.  Soon as I get to the end, I’ll grab him and take him back to my den.  I’m glad the race was hosted in our territory this year,”  Dean said.

 

“You didn’t want to choose one last year?”  Sam asked.

 

“Cas wasn’t here last year,”  Dean replied.  “I refuse to just take any old mate.  I don’t want a submissive that will bend over every time I raise my voice or I’m pissed off.  I want someone that will be my equal, make me think, make me want to be the best Alpha I possibly can be.  Cassie, she’s a little like that, but not enough, and Lisa is entirely too submissive, even if she’s gorgeous to look at.  Cas is definitely not a submissive.  I even heard Dad talking to Chuck about that, and that’s why he hasn’t been claimed yet.  Apparently he’s a stubborn asshole.”

 

“Sounds like you two are a match made in heaven,”  Benny said dryly.  Dean laughed.

 

“I think we are.”

 

Crowley let out a bark, signaling that the race was on.  Dean shot forward, Benny on one side, Sam on the other, and quickly ran past the Alphas from the Novak pack.  He dove into the water, not worrying about his best friend or his brother as they were both strong swimmers, and put his effort into crossing the raging waters that were ice cold, and clawed his way up onto the opposite shore.  Sam was at his side a second later and then they were searching for their yellow flags. 

 

“Got one!”  Sam cried, jumping up to grab one hanging from the branch of a tree.  Dean growled in frustration when he noticed Gadreel had found his red one, and was moving on to the next challenge.  Then he spotted it, high up in one of the trees.  Using his claws without actually shifting, he climbed the tree and grabbed the flag.  He dropped to the forest floor, landing on all fours, and raced towards the drop box.  Sam was gone by the time he arrived, but his flag was dropped into his box and then he was off, chasing after the other wolves ahead of him, now finally permitted to shift.  Everything changed once he was running on all fours, from his perspective to his speed to his senses.  He could hear and see Omegas as they followed, and one wolf in particular caught his eye.  It was solid black with white hairs interspersed throughout its fur.  Crystal blue eyes met his own, and instinctively knew it was Cas, matching his pace, encouraging him to go faster.  So he did.

 

He let out a yip of triumph when he passed up two of the three Alphas from the Novak pack, but Gadreel was still not in sight.  This part of the race was to catch moving prey, on their own.  Dean knew Omegas favored the Alpha that took down the biggest prey.  He spotted Gadreel finally, stalking a rabbit.  Looking back at the Omegas, he saw Cas watching him, ears perked, his face full of curiosity, wondering what Dean would hunt down.  Dean moved his ears, listening intently.  This part of the race was the hardest because there were so many wolves in this section of the forest that all of the smart prey fled the area.  He searched the trees overhead but they were empty, save for a few ravens far up in the branches watching them.  He wasn’t climbing a tree just to catch a damn bird, not like that idiot from the McCleod pack.  A harsh thud a few minutes later told him the wolf had fallen out of the tree.  What an idiot.

 

Dean put his nose to the ground, trying to catch the scent of anything other than the wolves moving around him.  These were _his_ woods.  He knew every creature that lived here, and where their dens were.  Turning, he ran east, racing towards the nearest badger den.  They were nasty, but he’d caught them before, and it was sure as hell bigger than a damn _rabbit_.  He reached the den, and the smell of his prey grew much stronger.  It was inside.  Smelling a wolf, the badger appeared in the entrance.  Dean was pretty sure he’d crossed paths with this specific one before, and he suddenly doubted he could catch it and kill it.  All of the prey they caught would later be cooked and served to the packs that would be staying until the full moon in three days, and he wanted something bigger.  The sound of a twig snapping to his right drew his attention and he spotted a deer.  A young female, by the looks of it, and he dropped down, flattening himself against the ground so she wouldn’t see him.  This was bigger than a badger, and twice before he’d taken a deer down on his own.  Carefully he circled around until he was behind her, and then he attacked.

 

He took a kick to the chest as he grabbed her flank, tearing into it, and she screamed as she dropped to the ground.  Not wanting her to suffer, he snapped her neck quickly, and began the process of dragging her back.  The excited yips and whines of the Omegas when they saw him with a deer made him feel proud.  Cas was wagging his tail, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he watched Dean dragging his kill.  Sam was standing a few feet away with a weasel in his mouth and Dean could see the irritation on his brother’s face.  He wanted to laugh, but his mouth was full, and he had to deliver this deer to the judges who were positioned almost a quarter of a mile away. 

 

Gadreel ended up running into a tree head first chasing that stupid rabbit, and he knocked himself out cold.  Dean knew it was Castiel laughing.  It was funny, but he was intent on getting the deer to where it needed to be.  Sam kept pace with him, in case he grew tired, but he managed to deliver his kill, much to the judges’ surprise. He saw his father looking proud, and they shared a brief look before he was off to the next open field, where the Omegas would be waiting. 

 

Dean arrived at the field with Sam.  Benny was already there, wrestling a massive gray wolf from the McCleod pack.  This was for dominance.  Only one wolf would come out on top, though many would still get to claim mates when it was over.  He looked around and spotted Castiel.  The black wolf trotted over to him and licked his muzzle. 

 

_“You can win this.  Watch out for Gadreel; he will try to kill you.”_

 

 _“First he has to beat my brother or Benny.  I’m the lead wolf, so I’m the last one he would fight in my pack.  If he gets past them, then I will fight him, and he will lose.  I will not go down easily, and I’m not foolish enough to expose my neck to him,”_ Dean replied, speaking across the bond.  Castiel whimpered softly and licked him again.  This time Dean licked him back.

 

_“Hurry and win, I want to be yours, Alpha.”_

 

Dean snorted and turned his attention back to the current battles.  Sam was getting the best of the idiot that had fallen out of the tree, and Benny had the massive gray wolf from Crowley’s pack pinned, but then the other wolf flipped, escaping his hold.  On occasion, certain wolves had gotten overly excited, and in the past there had been a few deaths.  He figured that’s what Gadreel had planned.  This was important for his father to know, so he rounded the field and made his way over to his dad to tell him.  John, still in human form, frowned deeply.

 

“You are certain of this?”

 

_“I have been warned that this is his intention.  He wishes to eliminate me completely as competition because I want the same Omega he does.”_

“And which one is that?”  John asked.

 

_“Castiel, from the Novak pack.”_

John smiled wide.  “Good!  You have made a good choice, son!  I will alert Chuck to what’s going on.  You do your best, and I’ll make sure this Gadreel doesn’t have the chance to hurt you.”

 

Dean watched his father head over to where Chuck was talking with Crowley, but he was more interested in the battles taking place.  Across the field, Castiel was sitting and watching too.  When Gadreel entered the field, Dean growled low, the fur on the back of his neck rising.  Chuck raised a hand and shouted the wolf’s name.

 

“Gadreel!  Come here this instant!”

 

Sam won against the idiot, and now it was his turn against a slim, rust colored wolf, a female from another pack participating, the Mason pack.  It was the only pack for a thousand miles that consisted of primarily female wolves.  She was a worthy adversary though, and Sam had to fight harder to pin her down, despite her being so much smaller.  Benny lost against the gray wolf, which meant it was Dean’s turn to fight him.  He trotted over to where Dean was standing.

 

_“My name is Cain.  You think you can beat me, boy?”_

 

Dean bristled at the challenge.  _“I fully intend to.”_

Cain growled as they began circling each other.  Dean wasn’t going to make this easy.  Cain was bigger, and clearly older and stronger, but Dean had youth and speed on his side.  The other wolf had already gone up against two other wolves, and Dean knew he had to be tired.  He dodged the first lunge easily, and a second and a third.  Cain was moving slower now, but he was still alert.  Dean faked a lunge and when Cain moved to dodge it, Dean slammed into him with the full force of his body, knocking him onto his side.  He jumped up and back when Cain tried to grab him and pin him, and quickly circled back behind the older Alpha, sinking his fangs into his flank.  The gray wolf howled in pain and Dean took his chance, slamming into him again and this time pinning him.  He was careful to position himself so there was no leverage for Cain to kick him off or get to his feet.  His nails scrambled at the dirt in vain, unable to catch hold so he could try to right himself.  Chuck came over.

 

“You’re out, Cain!”

 

Dean released his hold, and the older wolf got up, shaking himself off.  He shifted, so Dean did as well.  The man was much older than most of the Alphas here, and incredibly attractive.

 

“You fought well, Dean.  This was my last race.  If I had to lose to a young Alpha, I am glad that it was you.  Good luck.”  Cain patted him on the shoulder before limping away.  Dean watched him go for only a moment before he sought out his brother.  Benny had lost, so he was off on the sidelines, watching and licking at a wound on his paw, but Sam was in a fight against one from the Novak pack.  Dean didn’t know the name of the Alpha, but it was clear he didn’t know how to fight at all.  Sam pinned him rather quickly, and he was eliminated.  Dean rounded the field until he was back in front of Castiel.  His mate.  He liked the sound of that, and a grin broke out on his face.  Castiel shifted and leaned in to scent him.

 

“Your scent is stronger after running and fighting, but the river washed my scent off of you,” he pouted.

 

“Then mark me again, gorgeous.  Later you can mark me permanently.”  Dean tilted his head, giving the Omega access to his throat and chest.  Cas had barely touched him before another wolf slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.  He shifted mid roll and popped back up on all fours, snarling and ready to kill.  The attack was not part of the games, and he was on instant alert, his instinct to protect Castiel and the other Omegas stronger than ever.  His eyes locked on the other wolf, and he bristled further when he realized it was Gadreel.

 

 _“He is mine!”_   Gadreel’s teeth were bared as he circled Dean.  Dean followed his movement, careful to keep the other wolf in front of him. 

 

_“Castiel is no one’s!  He’s not your or anyone’s property!”_

Gadreel snapped at him, but Dean jumped out of his way.

 

 _“This goes against the rules of the race.  You are now threatening my life, and I have the right to kill you.”_ Dean warned.  Movement to his right caught his eye, and he saw that Castiel had shifted back and the fur on his back was raised as he growled at Gadreel.

 

_“I’d sooner die than let you mate me!”_

 

Gadreel seemed to take that as a challenge for a second later he was on Castiel, pinning the Omega to the ground in an attempt to claim him right there.  Dean grabbed him by his neck and pulled him off.  He sunk his teeth in hard enough to tear into the other Alpha’s skin and make him yelp.  All around them the mock battles stopped, and a moment later Benny and Sam were at his side, grabbing the Alpha and holding him down.

 

 _“What happened?”_   Benny asked.

 

_“He tried to force himself on Castiel and claim him right here!  After he threatened to kill me.”_

 

Benny’s growl intensified and his hold on Gadreel’s leg tightened until the wolf’s leg snapped.  Gadreel howled in pain but none of them released their hold on him.  Chuck, Crowley, and John all came rushing over.

 

“What the hell happened?”  John cried.

 

 _“He tried to take Cas against his will, after threatening to kill me.  I pulled him off,”_   Dean replied.

 

 _“And we’re helping secure him,”_   Sam added.  John sighed.  He glared down at Gadreel.

 

“Shift.  Now.”  He demanded.  The moment the younger Alpha did, Sam, Benny, and Dean all released their grip.  Gadreel was crying from the pain, and bleeding from the back of his neck, his leg, and his arm.  Even Sam had sunk his teeth in and left a wound that would scar over later. 

 

“What is wrong with you?  We eliminated you from the battles.  You were to sit and watch,”  Chuck chastised.  Gadreel looked up with teary eyes but didn’t answer.  Castiel had shifted back and to everyone’s surprise kicked the injured Alpha right in the face.

 

“I denied him, so he tried to mate me by force,” he spat angrily.  Dean shifted back, so Benny and Sam did too.

 

“Dude, you’re badass,”  Dean said, grinning.  Castiel’s expression softened, and he smiled softly.

 

“I wouldn’t have just _let_ him take me.  He might outweigh me, but I’d have taken a few important chunks out of him first.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  Even Gadreel looked stunned by that.  Chuck sighed heavily. 

 

“Gadreel, this goes against pack laws.  You are going to be punished severely.” 

 

“No, please…”  Gadreel begged.  Chuck motioned to two Betas from his pack that were supposed to be acting as guards.  They dropped their eyes in shame, knowing they had failed as they walked over to their Alpha.

 

“Take him back.  Lock him up.  If he fights you or tries to escape, you have permission to execute him.  This is your chance at redemption, do not fail.” 

 

They nodded and hauled Gadreel up.  He couldn’t bear weight on his broken leg but the were healed quickly and already the bone was mending.  Chuck motioned to two more guards and sent them with as well.  Then he turned his attention to his son.

 

“Castiel, are you injured?”

 

“No, Father, I’m alright.  He was not successful in mounting me, or leaving a claiming mark.  I was only bruised, and it’s already healing.” 

 

Chuck nodded.  “Good.  So you are planning to bond with Dean later?”

 

Castiel smiled shyly over at Dean before meeting his father’s eye again.  “That is my intention, yes.”

 

John clapped his son on the back.  “This is a joyous day, then.  With all of the meat that was brought, especially the deer Dean took down, we will feast until the moon is full in the sky.  Let the battles continue, and may the strongest and fastest wolf win.”

 

Sam was eyeing the man now standing beside Castiel.  Omega, for sure, and he was fairly certain this was the brother Dean had mentioned earlier.  The man was staring right back, one eyebrow cocked, his golden eyes alert and showing interest.  Dean smacked him in the arm and when he looked at his brother, the man was grinning.

 

“You interested in his brother?”

 

Sam looked again at Gabriel.  “How old is he?”

 

“He’s 25,”  Chuck replied.  “If you are interested, he’s a feisty one.”

 

“Dad!”  Gabriel whined.  Sam laughed. 

 

“Good thing I like feisty.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes snapped back to him. 

 

“Yeah, well, I put up a fight.  I’m not one to easily submit.”

 

Sam smiled wide.  “Good.”

 

“Looks like your last two sons will be mated after today, and I’ll have both of mine mated as well.  This is a fortuitous day,”  John declared. 

 

“Then let’s get on with it already!”  Crowley shouted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The battles continued, and soon Dean found himself up against the remaining member of the Novaks, Balthazar.  He’d bested Sam but Dean was not going down easily.  His tactic was simple: Wear the other Alpha out while expending as little energy as possible, and then take them down.  Balthazar soon figured out what he was up to but by then it was too late, he was exhausted, and Dean took him down easily.  Then he was up against another female Alpha who introduced herself as Joanna Beth.  She was small and quick, and he realized she was using his own technique on him.  He decided to hold his ground and let her attack.  When she finally did, he used his size and weight to pin her.

 

In the end, Dean was the last wolf standing, exhausted but happy as he was declared the winner.  Taking a mate would eliminate him from next year’s competition, but in a few years’ time his own pups would be taking part, and he’d be acting as a judge.  Still in his wolf form, he flopped down on his side, panting heavily and just wanting to take a few minutes to catch his breath.  He’d just closed his eyes when he felt a warm body lay down beside him.  The scent of his Omega washed over him, and a contented rumble bubbled up in his chest.

 

_“You did it.”_

_“You doubted me?”_

_“No, but now I think you might be too tired to mate me.”_

 

Dean cracked an eye to see Castiel staring at him.

_“Not too tired, just healing.”_

 

Castiel licked at the blood on Dean’s muzzle, cleaning his wounds from the last battle.  The wolf, whose name Dean couldn’t even recall, had played dirty, trying to trap him by clamping down on his muzzle.  His eyes slid shut again under his Omega’s gentle care.  This was something he could get used to, being doted on.  Methodically, Castiel cleaned his injuries, then licks of his tongue were simply to show his affection.  Another rumble bubbled up from the Alpha’s chest.  He was content, happy, and when Castiel nudged his legs apart and started cleaning him, growing aroused.

 

_“You that eager?”_

 

_“I’ve turned away Alphas for nine years.  I think I’ve waited long enough.”_

 

Dean snorted and pushed up.  He was hard, his cock hanging out of its sheath now, thanks to Cas’ careful attention.  His Omega was aroused, the scent of his slick filling the air, and he dropped into a submissive position, whining and begging for Dean to take him.  This wasn’t where Dean wanted to mate for the first time.  For _their_ first time.  He nipped at the Omega’s flank, making Castiel jump up and spin around to face him.

 

_“I’m not mating in front of my dad and brother.  My den is this way.”_

 

Dean started for his den and Castiel followed.  It was quieter here, and they were alone, which was what he wanted.  He nudged at the Omega, urging him to go in first, which he did, then went in after him.

 

 _“This is where we will live?”_   Castiel asked.

 

 _“Yep.  I can make it bigger if you need.  But it stays pretty comfy in the winter.”_   Dean circled his Omega, waiting to see how he liked his den.  He’d move them somewhere better if Castiel didn’t think it was safe enough.

 

_“I like it.  Could use more furs though.  I like warmth, especially in the winter.”_

 

_“You got it, gorgeous.  I’ll give you anything you want.”_

 

Castiel turned to face him and licked at his muzzle affectionately.

 

 _“I want you to knot me._ ”

 

Dean wagged his tail eagerly and moved behind him.  Castiel presented for him and Dean didn’t hesitate in mounting him.  His father had always said, for the bond to be its strongest, the first mating, when you claim your mate, you do it in your wolf form.  This was going to take some balancing, but he realized why his father had insisted on doing it the first time like this.  He’d barely managed a handful of thrusts before his knot was swelling.  The moment they were locked, he clamped down on Castiel’s neck, breaking the skin.  His Omega howled but he didn’t let go. 

 

It was over an hour before he was able to finally pull out.  He’d licked the wound clean and it was already healing, scarring over.  His scent mingled nicely with his new mate’s, and after they shifted back, he pulled Castiel under the first couple of furs with him and wrapped himself around the man.

 

“Do you think we will get pups out of this first mating?”  Castiel was lightly stroking the back of the hand Dean had resting over his belly.

 

“Mmm, maybe?  I’m just happy to have you.  After the other packs leave, we can go on a hunt.  Have you ever eaten badger before?”

 

“No, is there one around here?” 

 

“Yes.  Nasty bastard I’ve gone up against before.  They’re a bitch to hunt and actually kill, but we can do it together,”  Dean replied.

 

“Thank you, Dean.”  Castiel snuggled back against him more, sighing contentedly when Dean kissed his shoulder.

 

“For what?”

 

“For treating me with respect.  I can hunt, I can protect, just like anyone else.  I’m not fragile.  Even if I get pregnant, I can still pull my own weight.”  Castiel turned until he was on his back and could look up at his mate.  “Will you let me?”

 

“Of course, but I’ll be super protective if you’re carrying my pups.  I’m not letting another wolf, or bear, or anything else hurt you.  My job is to protect you.”  Dean nuzzled at the mating bite, smiling when a contented rumble reached his ears.

 

“I’m glad I waited, then.  I was mocked in my pack by my brothers for not accepting the first Alpha to try and court me.  I knew what I wanted in a mate, and I was not going to settle.  My brothers can eat dirt.” 

 

Dean laughed and placed a kiss against his mate’s shoulder.  “So.  How do you feel about going another round like this?”

 

Castiel arched an eyebrow as he smiled.  “I like the sound of that.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam decided to just be forward.  Lots of Omegas liked a strong, dominant Alpha, and he marched right up to Gabriel who was talking with Cain.  Thankfully Cain was simply talking about pack life and not mating.  He fidgeted for a moment which seemed to amuse the older Alpha.

                                                

“I need to speak with that fetching Omega over there.  I think I overheard that her name is Collette.  I…will leave you two to talk.”  Cain nodded to Sam before walking away. 

 

“So, you’re interested in mating?”  Gabriel crossed his arms, squinting up at the Alpha.

 

“No, well, yes, but no.”  Sam thought for a moment.  He needed to get his words straight, especially when Gabriel looked as confused as he felt.  It was time to take a deep breath and start over.

 

“I do want to mate, but unlike certain people here,”  Sam glanced over at where Benny had the dark haired woman he’d been eyeing earlier locked on his knot.  “I don’t want to do it like, right this second.  Maybe I could get to know you first?”

 

Gabriel dropped his arms and stepped right into the Alpha’s personal space.

 

“You’re tall.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”  Sam asked.

 

“No, I like ’em tall.  And sassy.  Where’s your spunk from earlier?”

 

“Oh, I’m sassy, but I can be serious when I need to be, and this is one of those moments.  We’re talking the rest of our lives here.  I want to be sure of this.”  Sam arched an eyebrow and stared the Omega down.  Finally Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine, what do you want to know?”

 

“Anything you’re willing to tell me about yourself.  And I’ll tell you about my life too.  I’m currently third in command, after my brother.  That will end though, once his pups are born.  I may be encouraged to branch off, start my own pack.  Is that something you’d be ok with?”

 

Gabriel was ok with that, as long as he got to see his original pack from time to time.

 

“I get to still see my brothers?  My parents?”

 

“I would never keep you from them,”  Sam replied.

 

“I can hunt, you know.  I’m one of the best hunters in my pack right now.  You going to let me hunt?”

 

“I will let you do anything you want to do.  But if you are injured, I want to be able to take care of you, and I would like the same if I get injured.  For you to take care of me, that is.” 

 

Gabriel looked down, noticing the scratches up and down the Alpha’s arms as well as a rather nasty bite on his side from when he’d gone up against one of the female wolves.

 

“I would like to do that.  You’re pretty banged up right now.  I could tend to your wounds, maybe clean you in _other_ places…”  He ran the tips of his fingers up Sam’s inner thigh, brushing lightly against his cock.  Sam was suddenly right on board with that.

 

“Not here.  I am like my brother in that I don’t want my father or anyone else seeing what we do.  Mating, I believe, is something that should be intimate.  Not public.”  Sam was quickly getting hard, and Gabriel scenting him and marking him with his own scent wasn’t helping it to go away.

 

“Where to then, handsome?”  Gabriel asked. 

 

“Follow my lead.”  Sam shifted, dropping to all fours and heading towards the den he’d recently dug out for himself.  Dean had suggested he get started a few months back, in case he found his mate at the race.  He was glad he’d listened.  Gabriel was right on his heels, nipping playfully at his flank and turning the walk back into a wrestling match that he ended up very much enjoying.  He’d been wary of the idea of mating, but he had the feeling it was going to be very interesting having this particular Omega as his mate.  That was something he looked forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
